The invention concerns a device for opening or lifting a door that hangs down by a hinge with a horizontal swivel axis, comprising an elbow lever mechanism with two jointly connected legs, of which one is formed by a rotatable lever element for contacting the door, and a guide lever on which grips the spring element for operating the elbow lever mechanism.